bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Luka
Luka Redgrave, is a secondary character in the game. Nicknamed "Cheshire" by Bayonetta herself, he is a journalist and escape artist in relentless pursuit of Bayonetta. He believes she is a cold-blooded killer responsible for the death of his father, and wishes to expose her secrets to the world at large. Luka has no combat skills as such, but he does, however, have a grappling hook and a good sense of timing. History As a young boy, born March 3 of 1977, Luka watched as his father Antonio, a journalist in pursuit of the truth behind the legends of the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages, swam to the bottom of a lake to examine a coffin that lay there. Once Antonio opened the coffin, releasing Bayonetta from her five hundred year slumber, he was attacked by angels, who were unseen to Luka. Bayonetta disappeared to kill the angels, though she was too late to stop Antonio from being killed, leading Luka to believe that Bayonetta had killed his father. Twenty years later, Luka became a journalist as well, using his father's notes to seek the same truth and to hunt down Bayonetta and avenge his father's death. He finds her in Vigrid, while she is pursuing the truth about her lost past. Though he attempts to catch her and take photos, Bayonetta outwits him and startles him before vanishing again, leaving him to shout after her that she only runs because she has him to fear. He meets up with Bayonetta again at the Crescent and Sunrise Valleys, with her drawing on his face with her lipstick. However, that meeting is shorter lived, with him having to flee as she fights more angels. He makes his way, however, to the Vigrid Air Force Base, where he first meets Cereza, and believes that Bayonetta has put a spell on Cereza to make her think that she is the older witch's daughter, and that Bayonetta has killed her real parents. Luka commandeers a military vehicle in an attempt to beat Bayonetta to Isla del Sol, the metropolis of Vigrid and home of the Ithavoll Group, which holds many secrets and ties to the Lumen Sages, and Bayonetta's past. Neither he and Cereza nor Bayonetta can make it to the island across the highway and the Prominence Bridge, however, with angels destroying it and making it impossible to cross. While he and Cereza are forced to turn back, Bayonetta is launched into Paradiso. Shortly after that, Cereza tells Luka that witches protect people from monsters, and when he doesn't believe her, she lets him borrow her glasses. After putting them on, he sees the angels that Bayonetta is fighting in Purgatorio, and begins to believe that she isn't all she seems to be. Understanding that what killed his father were the Laguna, that at the time were invisible to him. From the Vigrid Air Force Base, he hijacks a helicopter and saves Cereza and, to some extent, Bayonetta, from a downed Valkyrie Military Transport. As they get closer to Isla del Sol, he is momentarily caught off guard by Bayonetta's beauty, and because of that mistake, the helicopter is destroyed, and Bayonetta is forced to man a missile to get to the island, with Luka barely hanging on during the dangerous ride. When they manage to get to Isla del Sol, Luka distracts Jeanne from her fight with Bayonetta long enough to take both Cereza and the missile controls. He is seen again inside the Ithavoll Building, after Bayonetta believes Jeanne is deceased and has learned of her past, carrying a sleeping Cereza. Though he is separated from them again shortly after, Luka meets up with Bayonetta in Balder's office, where he learns the truth behind his father's death, and is launched to what is believed to be his own death. He survives, however, and, after Cereza is returned to her rightful place in time, he attempts to help Bayonetta when she is overcome by the power of Jubileus, becoming its Left Eye. Luka is forced to sit and watch on the island as Jeanne and Bayonetta destroy Jubileus up in space, unaware of the extreme danger they are facing. Afterwards, at the Vestibule, he leaves rosemary (which "equates to remembrance" in the language of flowers) a demon repellent who he thinks will help her upon what he believes is her final resting place. As more angels come, however, she wakes up from her nap in the coffin, and she and Jeanne go at it again, fighting the angels once more. During this time, he thinks about Bayonetta and has arguably fallen for her. Gallery 4041952780 4d2f0f6154 o.jpg|Luka Concept art 4041952848 87d42c4473 o.jpg|Luka Intra-jacket concept art luka.png|Official concept art of Luka, with the 'young ladies' who are probably Silvia, Claire, Trish, and Ammy. Trivia *Luka's voice actor is Yuri Lowental * At one point he makes a reference to girls from Capcom games including Claire (Resident Evil 2), Trish (Devil May Cry), Silvia (Viewtiful Joe 1 and 2) and Ammy (The nickname given to the goddess, Amaterasu, in Okami). * Bayonetta has nicknamed Luka "Cheshire" and rarely calls him by his real name. This is the same name as her childhood toy doll. It is also the name of the anthromorphic trickster cat from Alice in Wonderland. ** Luka appears and disappears often which could lead to his nickname also refering how Alice In Wonderlands Chesire can evaporate or disappear. * Luka was about Cereza's age when his father was killed. * It is believed that Luka's last name is Redgrave, as his father's full name is given as Antonio Redgrave in the first part of Antonio's notes. * Luka has a striking resemblance to Luis Serra, a character in Resident Evil 4. Even more striking is his resemblance to Byrne Faraday, a prosecutor from Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. Relationships * Antonio Redgrave - Father * Bayonetta - Love interest Quotes * "I'm not your pet. The name is Luka. A name you better remember!" * "I know they´re real, I know the truth." * "The...name...is...LUKA!" * "Oh, FUCK ME!!!" * "Shit!" * "Where L-U-K-A, Luka is concerned, there's no such thing as luck... only skill." * "Welcome to Air Luka Flight 001. This is your captain, LUKA, speaking." * "Oh, fucking hell!" Category:Characters Category:Males